We Got Married
by sasoyouichi
Summary: Shikamaru dipanggil Hokage untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas yang akan membuat perdamaian antara Konoha dan Suna. Di waktu yang sama, Temari juga dipanggil Kazekage untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. "Kenapa aku harus menikah?" tanya Shikamaru. "APA? MENIKAH!" teriak Temari. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? RnR.


**We Got Married**

'**The Mission'**

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

* * *

Angin malam bertiup dengan kuat melewati celah-celah ranting pohon. Angin ini menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang menakutkan. Suasana yang cocok untuk adegan dalam film horor. Lalu sadako tiba-tiba muncul dari atas pohon mengagetkan orang yang kebetulan melintas di dekat pohon itu. Tapi ini bukan film horor atau cerita horor. Jadi, kalian tenang saja.

Orang-orang yang berbaju seperti ninja, berkumpul di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Mereka mengelilingi sebuah kotak yang bisa memuat satu orang manusia. Seperti tandu yang bisa dipakai untuk membawa raja atau orang-orang kaya yang berkuasa.

"Semuanya sudah siap Nona Hokage." Seorang ninja yang memakai ikat kepala berlambangkan desa konoha muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan Hokage kelima.

"Sudah saatnya ya? Baiklah." Tsunade bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan di belakang ninja tadi. Ia mengikutinya sampai keluar dimana beberapa ninja Konoha berkumpul.

"Silahkan masuk Nona Hokage." seorang ninja membuka tirai yang menutup tandu tersebut.

Beberapa ninja mengangkat tandu dengan Tsunade di dalamnya sedangkan yang lain mengambil posisi mengelilinginya. Ninja-ninja itu siap melindungi Tsunade dalam perjalanannya kali ini. Mereka melewati gerbang Konoha dan menembus hutan di malam dingin ini.

Di waktu yang sama, di desa yang penuh dengan pasir, beberapa ninja sedang mengangkat sebuah tandu dan beberapa ninja lagi mengambil posisi di sekitar tandu. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan desa pasir itu.

"Tuan Kazekage, kita sudah keluar dari gerbang desa." Lapor salah seorang ninja yang berjalan di samping tandu.

* * *

Ninja Konoha dan ninja Suna bertemu di depan sebuah rumah jepang kuno yang cukup besar. Rumah ini terletak di tengah-tengah perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Ninja-ninja itu lalu menurunkan tandu tersebut. Hokage dan Kazekage keluar dari tandu mereka.

"Selamat datang Hokage dan Kazekage. Kami beserta kru sudah menunggu untuk rapat hari ini. Silahkan masuk," orang ini tidak terlihat seperti ninja. Ia memakai baju biasa yang dipakai oleh warga sipil di setiap desa.

"Selamat malam Kazekage," sapa Tsunade. Sebagai pemimpin desa yang baik, ia harus ramah kepada setiap orang apalagi dengan pemimpin desa lain.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Gaara, Nona Tsunade," ucap Gaara tenang.

"Hahaha. Baiklah Gaara! Karena ini bukan pertemuan formal, aku akan memanggilmu Gaara," Tsunade melepas keanggunannya dan bersikap santai saat ini.

"Begitu lebih baik. Bagaimana kabar Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Hah, dia selalu membuatku repot dengan kebodohannya. Kau harus sering datang ke Konoha kalau tidak ada pekerjaan. Sekali-kali ajari dia biar sedikit pintar sepertimu, Gaara," Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berkunjung ke Konoha lain kali,"

"Selesai masalah ini datanglah ke Konoha. Naruto pasti senang bertemu dengan temannya,"

"Sepertinya masalah ini bukan masalah serius,"

"Benar. Ini hanya ulah orang-orang yang suka menyebarkan berita agar hubungan Konoha dan Suna kembali renggang,"

"Apa dengan cara seperti ini akan berguna?" tanya Gaara.

"Dia menggunakan media untuk mengadu domba Konoha dan Suna, jadi kita juga harus menggunakan media untuk membalikkan keadaan. Ide ini 'kan dari pemikiran orang-orang tivi yang sejatinya mereka hanyalah rakyat biasa di Konohan maupun Suna,"

"Ya benar. Rakyat sendirilah yang ingin mencoba mendamaikan desa mereka sendiri tanpa harus berperang,"

"Jadi kita terima saja ide mereka." Tsunade tersenyum kearah Gaara dan mengacungkan jempol tangannya.

* * *

Naruto berlari dari atap satu rumah ke atap rumah lainnya. Dia tadi dipanggil oleh Hokage. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya Naruto dimintai tolong oleh Hokage untuk mencari seseorang.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di tujuannya. Napasnya terengah-engah karena dari tadi berlari. Ia mengetuk pintu di depannya dan berteriak, "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru yang sedang minum teh, tersedak mendengar teriakan Naruto. "Dasar si Naruto! Mau ngapain dia pagi-pagi begini?"

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat temannya yang berambut kuning itu sedang tersenyum dengan tampang bodohnya. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk memanggilmu dengan nggak mengagetkan orang tuamu,"

"Justru yang kau lakukan tadi itu mengagetkan," Shikamaru menanggapi Naruto dengan malas-malasan. "Ada perlu apa kau denganku?"

"Nenek Tsunade memanggilmu,"

"Hah. Hari Mingguku yang tenang akan berubah menjadi hal yang merepotkan," Shikamaru menghela napasnya panjang.

"Yosh! Aku pergi dulu! Aku ada janji dengan Neji." Naruto meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang menguap.

* * *

**[Shikamaru P.O.V]**

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku keluar rumah dengan baju yang biasa kukenakan. Siap untuk menghadap Hokage. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Jarang aku bisa mendapatkan hari Mingguku yang santai. Hokage selalu memintaku untuk melakukan misi atau sekedar mengawasi desa. Padahal kalian tau kan bagaimana sifatku? Ya aku ini pemalas. Aku menganggap semua ini merepotkan.

Hah! Aku berencana hari ini aku akan tiduran di atas pohon sambil menatap langit biru di atasku. Aku menginginkan minggu tenangku kembali. Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan ke kantor Hokage.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Hokage. Setelah terdengar sautannya, aku pun masuk ke dalam. "Masuk Shikamaru,"

"Apa misi yang harus aku lakukan di hari Mingguku yang tenang ini, Nona Hokage?" tanyaku malas-malasan.

"Hahaha. Kau selalu saja begitu Shikamaru. Terlihat malas-malasan dan menganggap semua yang akan aku katakan membuatmu repot," Ia berdiri dan bersandar di meja kerjanya.

"Kali ini misi yang harus kau kerjakan sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Mungkin ini seperti liburan yang aku berikan untukmu. Kau tau 'kan saat ini Konoha dan Suna sedang renggang?"

"Ya," Aku tau kalau Suna dan Konoha sedang dilanda kabar yang tidak benar. Berita ini tersebar di pamflet yang jatuh dari atas langit. Pemimpin desa Konoha dan Suna sudah bertemu untuk membicarakan hal ini dan ternyata memang ini hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Jadi ini permintaan oleh beberapa orang untuk memperbaiki hubungan Konoha dan Suna." Hokage memberikan sebuah gulungan. Aku membukanya dan betapa terkejutnya aku dengan misi yang tertulis di dalam gulungan itu.

"Permintaan macam apa ini, Nona Hokage? Kenapa aku harus menikah?"

Benar! Di dalam gulungan ini, tertulis kalau aku akan menikah! Ku ulangi me-ni-kah! Dan tadi Hokage bilang ini bukan misi yang merepotkan! Ini misi yang paling merepotkan yang pernah aku dapat! Aku merutuki Naruto yang tadi memanggilku. Kalau saja ia mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan menuju rumahku, pasti aku tidak akan berada di sini sekarang!

"Benar! Hahaha. Tapi bukan menikah secara resmi. Ini hanya seperti kau sudah menikah dan sudah memiliki istri,"

"APA? ISTRI? AKU PUNYA ISTRI?!" Mataku membelalak saking kagetnya.

Nah! Nah! Nah! Kau lihat emmm maksudku, kau baca tadi 'kan? AKU BAKAL PUNYA ISTRI! Aku, seorang ninja yang masih muda ini, bakal menikah dan punya istri! Mengurus diriku sendiri saja sudah merepotkan apalagi aku punya istri! Aku bisa gila mendapat kejutan seperti ini!

"Hahaha. Respon yang sangat bagus Shikamaru,"

"Kenapa harus aku, Nona Hokage?!" tanyaku yang masih tidak bisa percaya dengan semua yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Karena kau yang paling cocok dengan permintaan ini," mendengar perkataan Hokage, aku seakan mau berteriak 'Cocok darimananya!' Tapi aku segera mengurungkan niatku.

"Ta-tapi siapa yang akan menjadi istriku?" Aku bakal menikah. Aku bakal mempunyai istri yang aku tidak tau siapa itu. Otakku memutar kembalisemua ingatan tentang perempuan-perempuan yang ada disekitarku. Semuanya sama-sama merepotkan! Nggak bisa dibayangkan kalau salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi istriku.

"Kau akan mencarinya sendiri," Apa tadi katanya? Aku harus mencari sendiri? Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mencarinya.

"Kau ninja yang bijaksana Shikamaru. Kau pasti bisa menolong desa." Aku tertegun dengan kalimat Hokage barusan. Aku adalah ninja dari desa Konoha yang mempunyai tekad api untuk menjaga desa. Tapi.. Ini masalahnya berat juga untukkku. Desa atau kepuasanku sendiri?

"Aku akan menerima tugas ini," jawabku pasrah. Aku memilih mementingkan desa daripada diriku sendiri.

"Aku tau kau akan menerimanya, Shikamaru."

* * *

Di lain sisi, Temari yang sedang berjalan di desa didatangi oleh seorang ninja Suna. Ia menyampaikan bahwa dirinya dipanggil oleh Kazekage. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke tempat Kazekage.

"Ada apa Kazekage memanggilku?" tanya Temari sesampainya di hadapan Gaara.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Gaara kalau hanya ada kita berdua,"

"Hahaha. Baiklah Gaara adikku yang manis,"

"Cukup dengan Gaara,"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Temari. Gaara memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Temari. Temari lalu membacanya. Matanya membulat dan seketika ia menatap Gaara dengan tajam.

"APA? MENIKAH?!" teriak Temari.

"Benar,"

"Kau tau 'kan aku ini masih ingin menikmati hidupku?! Masih banyak yang mau aku lakukan Gaara! Menikah?! Ini gila! Ini misi paling gila yang pernah kau berika padaku!" Temari frustasi dengan misi yang ia dapatkan.

"Kau bertingkah seperti kau akan menikah sungguhan," jawab Gaara santai.

"Sungguhan?" ulang Temari.

"Kau akan menjalani misi seperti kau sudah menikah. Dan… Kau juga akan mempunyai suami,"

"APAAAA?! SUAMI?!" teriakan Temari membuat bakul jamu yang lagi melintas di depan kantor Kazekage menjatuhkan botol-botol jamu yang di gendongnya.

"Tenang. Ini juga hanya seperti kau memiliki suami," Temari menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?! Kenapa nggak Kankurou saja?"

"Karena kau sudah kenal dengan ninja-ninja dari Konoha seangkatanmu. Kau lebih bisa bergaul dengan orang lain daripada Kankurou,"

"Ta-tapi 'kan.."

"Aku dan Hokage sudah menyetujui rencana ini. Lagian ini bagus 'kan? Bisa menjadi hiburan buatmu," Gaara tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang masih melongo tidak percaya dengan isi gulungan tersebut.

"Ini bencana buatku, Gaara!" Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ini untuk kebaikan Sunagakure. Kau pikirkanlah baik-baik," Ini masalah desa dan Temari adalah ninja dari desa Suna. Temari menjadi bimbang. Ia galau berat.

Setelah berpikir ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Baiklah. Tapi dengan siapa aku akan menikah?"

"Kau akan menemukannya nanti. Dia yang akan mencarimu dan kau hanya menunggumu sampai ia datang,"

"Jadi? Yang aku lakukan hanya harus menunggu?" tanya Temari yang sudah bisa sedikir tenang.

"Benar. Jadi tunggulah dengan hati berdebar-debar,"

"Gaara! Aku akan menyalahkanmu dan akan membuat menderita dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku," ancam Temari.

"Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman kalau berani mencelakai Kazekage,"

"Aku kesal!" Temari kembali mengamuk.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Kira-kira.. Dengan siapa ya Shikamaru menikah?

Apa dengan Temari?

Atau dengan perempuan lain?

Berarti.. Apakah akan terlahir dua pairing dalam satu fanfic?

Ahahaha B]

Yak! Jumpa lagi dengan Saso yang emang cuma beberapa kali nulis di fandom ini hehehe :3

Fanfic terinspirasi dari _reality show _Korea yang berjudul sama dengan fanfic ini =]

Semoga kalian terhibur~

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan, Jaa! =D


End file.
